Pakistani Relief Organizations for 10-05 Quake
This page is constantly being edited -- please keep checking for updates! Donating Online to Any Pakistani Organization Send money online to any of the following Pakistani organization involved in relief work through United Bank -- money gets to Pakistan in 1 day (if it's a UBL account in an online branch), or 2-3 days if its any other bank's account. You can even send money to a person's address, without a bank account! If paying by "Internet Check", there is no overhead cost if the amount sent is $300 or greater! There is a charge for debit/credit cards though. I (JS) have just spoken to the New York manager for UBL, Mr Rauf, on the phone and he's confirmed this. I highly recommend using this service, as it'll allow anyone in the US to send funds to any organization in Pakistan without any overhead, and very quickly! Sign up here! Pakistan Red Crescent Society / Hilal-e-Ahmar :Donate locally to: :Rupee Account# 0036-012000146401 :Saudi Pak Commercial Bank, :Islamabad; :or send cheques directly to :Hilal-e-Ahmar, H-8, :Islamabad Pakistan Medical Association (PMA) The Pakistan Medical Association, a representative body of Pakistani Physicians, has started relief work. PMA-NWFP and PMA-Peshawar are in the field since evening of 8 october 2005. Teams from PMA branches in Multan, Lahore and Karachi have also reached NWFP and Pakistan-administered Kashmir. For details: PMA-Karachi 021-2231534 and Dr Qaiser Sajjad 0300-8223770. :“SIX TEAMS OF PAKISTAN MEDICAL ASSOCIATION (PMA) ARE PROVIDING MEDICAL AID IN MUZZAFARABAD, MANSEHRA AND ABBOTTABAD. THEY ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF ANTIBIOTICS, PLASTER, DRESSING MATERIAL, AND STICHES. PLEASE HELP AND DONATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!” '''Dr. Shershah Syed, Pakistan Medical Association' Donations Online Online donations to Pakistan Medical Association teams can be made at: https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr In Pakistan To contribute to (PMA) teams in Pakistan make deposits in :Account Number: 423-59 :Habib Bank Limited :SDU Branch :Karachi :Pakistan. Donating via Check in the US/North America Checks can be sent to Dow Graduate Association of North America (DOGANA)http://www.dowalumni.com/giving/EarthQuakeDonation.htm Mailing adress: 11242 Edgewater Circle, Wellington FL 33414 The Citizens Foundation 'The Citizens Foundation' is conducting a huge relief effort. There are people already on the ground, in Islamabad, Rawalpindi, Lahore & Muzaffarabad, distributing tents, blankets, and other basic necessities. In the short term, temporary shelter, first aid and non-perishable food are most needed. '''New!' [http://www.thecitizensfoundation.org/relief_fund/index.htm How to donate.] : New: Blog : Relief Fund: http://www.tcfrelieffund.org/tcf/relief_fund/index.htm Edhi Foundation [[Edhi Foundation|'The Edhi Foundation']] is also conducting relief operations. I have included the bank account details for the Muslim Commercial Bank in Karachi and the contact details for the various Edhi Foundation offices in New York, London, Canada, Japan, Australia and Bangladesh on the Edhi page. Please call them for international banking details for donation purposes. Edhi would be the best bet for donations at this point, his past record in relief work is a testimony to that. Please find a brief on Abdul Sattar Edhi and his charitable work for your perusal on the page about the foundation. Please help spread the good word. (Ayesha Hasan, Karachi, Pakistan) :Online donations can be made via the Association for the Development of Pakistan website. :Head Office - Karachi, Pakistan :Boltan Market Mithadar, Karachi :Tel: +92-21 / 225225, 226442, 226057, 744864 :Karachi: (021) 242-1920, 220-1261 :Islamabad: (051) 282-7844 :Lahore: (042) 541-4211 :Multan: (061) 458-3906 :Peshawar: (091) 221-4575 President's Relief Fund :Online donations can be made via the Association for the Development of Pakistan website. MKRF (Mir Khalil Ur Rehman Fund) Earthquake Relief Fund :http://www.jang.com.pk/important_events/earthquake05/mkrf/index.html :UBL Account No: 0102598-5 :For International Transfer: Swift Code: (UNILPKKA) :Email: pukaar@mkrf.org Fatimid Foundation :Dr. Sagher (021) 222-5284, (0300) 921-0647 :Fatmid Foundation's page :http://www.fatimid.org/donation_form.htm :listing all their bank account numbers Ansar Burney Welfare Trust Account # 01-201-0686-0 :Sarim Burney (0301) 8222268, (0301) 824-3459 E-Mail- sarimabti@hotmail.com Rotaract Club 3270 :Lahore: (0300) 946-4209, (0300) 422-7114 :Karachi: (0333) 229-8048 :Islamabad West :Islamabad Cosmopolitan National Academy of Youth Trust :Mrs. Samina (0333) 311-4726 A/c # 0002-56960-0010 E-amil: nayouthtrustpk@yahoo.com Khidmat-e-Khalq Foundation :Karachi: (021) 632-8464 Al-Khidmat Foundation :Lahore: (042) 543-3038 :Islamabad: (051) 227-3300 Human Resource Development Network (HRDN) The HRDN is mobilizing resources for relief work. The following is from HRDN's appeal for donations: Food, tents, thermal sheets, medicines, doctors and paramedics are badly needed in the affected areas. We intend to send these to hard hit areas particularly those which have not been reached by other relief agencies and are trying our best to send the first tranche by tomorrow morning. All cash and kind donations are needed and appreciated. Please note that i) Kind donations in the form of relief goods such as clothes, blankets, dry food etc are being accepted at the HRDN secretariat, ii) For those of you who want to make financial contributions, please deposit your contributions in the following account: Title: HRDN, Pak Rupee Account No: 6036-030100-090, Bank: Union Bank, Awan Arcade, Islamabad RSP Network (RSPN) The RSPN is a network of ten Rural Support Programmes (RSPs) of Pakistan. Two RSPN member organisations (NRSP and SRSP) already have a presence in the worst affected areas. For details see RSPN's appeal for donations and latest update (PDF file). Strengthening Participatory Organization (SPO) The Strengthening Participatory Organization (SPO) is involved in relief work through its Peshawar (091-5703762) and Islamabad (051-2829366) offices. Contact persons for SPO's relief efforts are: Islamabad: Usman Bin Tahir (0300-5120666), Peshawar: Ijaz Qasim (0300-5792954), Dera Ismail Khan: Sarwat Jahan (0300-5980503), Multan: Bilal Naqeeb (0300-5009189), Lahore: Gull Sadia (0300-6603150), Hyderabad: Gopal Das (0333-2695901), Karachi: Hameed Diplai (0333-2651657), Quetta: Nausheen Qambarani (0300-3819464), and Turbat: 0861-412333. As of 15 October 2005: SPO needs financial help for oxygen cylinders and fuel for transportation. Supplies worth PKR 10 million have been raised and distributed by the SPO Team. SPO also needs volunteers (doctors, paramedics, aid/relief/development workers). SPO is also collecting donations (cash and kind). Bank account details: Account Title: Strengthening Participatory Organization Account Number: 101-5999-0 United Bank Limited, Jinnah Avenue Branch Islamabad SWIFT code: UNILPKKA741 IMRAN KHAN EARTHQUAKE RELIEF FUND :Muslim Commercial Bank :Main Civic Center Branch, Islamabad :A/C # 0613-01-01-3488-4 :SWIFT Code: MUCBPKKAMCC :INTERNATIONAL ROUTING THROUGH: :AMERICAN EXPRESS BANK, NY, USA :SWIFT Code: AEIBUS33 :OR :NAT WEST BANK PLC, LONDON, UK :SWIFT Code: NWBKGB2L Pakistani Eminent Lawyers Earth Quake Relief Fund :An earth quake relief effort from pakistani eminent lawyers under supervision of Dr. Babar Awan Advocate. :account number: 8065-5 :Habib Bank Limited :(District Court Rawalpindi) :http://www.donation-earthquake.com/ Bright Educational Society, Orangi (Karachi metro area) A group of welfare workers I work with in Orangi are organising help for 17 villages in one of the areas worst affected by the earthquake. Most of these young men are originally from that area, so an advance party of 100 volunteers has reached already and collection of goods is being prioritised on the basis of their initial report. Read more at Bright Educational Society, Orangi Children at Risk Focus :'''''See Earthquake 10-05 Organizations#Children at Risk Focus